legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P12/Transcript
(Scott and Ian are seen chasing after Copper once more, but they find him missing) Scott: Shit, where'd he go? Ian: Don't tell me that bastard got away! Scott: Seems like it! Ian: Well, what do we do about Yang and Jack? Jack: Guys! (The two see Jack Yang Chris and Zach arrive) Scott: Gusy! You're unstuck! Yang: Yeah we had some help. But it took awhile to convince some people.. Chris: What? Scott: Well, at least you're here now. Ian: We lost Copper. Jack: Seriously? Scott: Yeah. Ian: But now that you're all here, we should be able to find him. Jack: Right. (Yang then hears something like metal hitting another surface before she looks to find a quarter stuck to her metal arm) Yang: Huh?? Jack: What's wrong? Yang: *Pulls the quarter off* This was stuck to my arm. Scott: A quarter? Yang: Yeah. Jack: That can't be good. Ian: The magnetism must not be completely gone yet. Jack: Great... (An old bucket is seen in an alleyway as it starts to shake) Chris: Well, let's get searching then. Zach: Yeah. We aren't gonna solve this if we don't- (The bucket flies from the alleyway and hits Yang on the back of her head) Yang: OW!! Chris: Oh shit! You okay?! Yang: *Red eyeS* I JUST GOT HIT BY A STUPID BUCKET!! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? Zach:.... Did your eyes change to red? Chris: That's not right. Jack: That means if you keep talking, she's gonna knock your lights out. Zach: Oh. Scott: We gotta find Copper now. Clearly his magnetism is lasting long after the separation. Jack: Then let's go! Ian: Right! (The group starts to head down the street to find Copper) Jack: Where do you think he could've gone? Yang: Maybe- (Yang is then knocked down as a trash can rams into her) Chris: Ooooh! Ian: You okay Yang? Yang: I AM GOING TO PUNCH THE HELL OUT THAT STUPID COPPER ASSHOLE!! (Yang gets back up angry but is unaware of the ramen cup on her head) Jack:.... *snickers* Yang: What? Jack: Oh nothing. Scott: Do you want some chicken with that ramen Yang? Yang: Huh? *Notices the cup on her head* !! *Grabs and throws it at the ground* (Jack laughs) Yang: Oh shut up! Scott: Hey you can't really blame him Yang. Food is meant for eating, not wearing. Yang: I WILL hurt you! ???: Oh that sounds fun. (The group looks up to find Copper on the roof) Copper: Would you kill them though? Yang: YOU!! Copper: Hello guys. Jack: Copper you get down from there! Copper: Why don't you come up? The view is great. Scott: We'd rather not. Yang: We'd rather you come down here so we can kick your ass! Copper: Sorry. Can't do that. Yang: Why not?! Copper: I'm having too much fun with this. (The trash can from earlier is then lifted over Yang's head before Copper dumps the trash onto Yang) Copper: *laughs* Yeah... Yang: !! *growls*! Jack: *snickers*... (Yang punches Jack in the face knocking him down) Jack: AH DAMN IT!!! Still worth it though. Scott: Damn. Copper: Well, I hope you enjoy the trash Yang. Yang: You're about to BE trash when I- (The trash can lands on top of Yang covering her) Yang:...………………… Scott:...… *Slowly back away* Yeeeeah her temper is about to explode. Ian: Yep. Chris: Is uhhh, is that bad? (Suddenly the trash can covering Yang is split in two as Yang is now seen with angry face, bright red eyes and her hair is flaring up) Zach: Oooooh *Starts to run* SURGER HONEY ICE TEA!! Copper: Hmph. Chris: Zach, you damn wuss! Get back here and help us! Jack: Yang, calm down. Scott: If we're gonna fight, we'll do it together. Ian: Yeah. Jack: Now can you- (Yang then launches herself up onto the roof to fight Copper) Copper: Well now, here she comes. (Yang yells as she charges toward Copper, but suddenly Noob Saibot appears from nowhere and grabs her by the neck, stopping her) Noob: Gotcha. Jack: Yang! (Noob Saibot chucks her to the other side of the roof but she lands on her feet) Yang: Oh you afraid to fight me yourself Copper?! Copper: I'm not here to fight, I just want to know where the Mind Stone is. Noob: We know you and your friends have it. Yang: Like we'd tell you where it is! (Back with Jack and the others) Jack: Yang's gonna need help! Let's get up there! Scott: Right! (The other heroes jump up onto the roof) Copper: Well, there's the others. Noob: Of course they'd help her. Jack: So, you got Saibot to protect you Copper? Copper: Like I said, we're here for info not a fight. Noob: Just tell us what we want, and we'll leave. Yang: We're not telling you anything. Noob: Oh really? Copper: Why's that? Ian: You've already got too much power. Scott: We're not gonna let you get anymore. Copper: Sorry, but we really need this power. Noob: Once the master has his way, the Multiverse shall be made whole once more. Jack: I wouldn't call genocide making something whole. Yang: And also, can you take this damn magnetism off?! Copper: You mean this? (Copper causes another trash can to hover from the alleyway to hit Yang again) Copper: Sorry, but it's too entertaining to stop. Yang: *growls* !! (Yang goes to step forward but Jack puts his arm out to stop her) Yang: Wha- Jack what are you doing?! Don't tell me you're letting this asshole get away with this! Jack: Oh no he's not gonna get away. Yang: Huh? Jack: He still needs to pay for all that trouble he caused us! Copper:.... Yang: Well alright then, let's do it together then guys! Scott: Right behind you! Noob: Alright then, if it's a fight you want. Copper: It's a fight you get! (The heroes prepare to fight against Copper and Noob Saibot) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts